Bella's Rose
by KrisDaKidd
Summary: Bella gets fed up of Renee and moves to forks to live with Charlie and meets the Cullens where she finds a mate in one Rosalie Hale. G!p Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,** **  
** **BPOV**

As I stepped off the plane I almost started to regret my decision to move to forks, but I have not seem my father in years and I couldn't stay with Renee any longer. I pick up my suitcase from the baggage claim and made my way outside to see Charlie standing beside his police cruiser with an awkward smile on his face as he stepped forward to greet me.

"Hey Bells" he says wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Hey dad" I say hugging back just as tight.

"Come on let's get you home kid" he says his smile more natural. He took my suitcase and put in the trunk of his cruiser. We drove up to the house; it was larger than I remembered.

"Expanded and remodelled the house, wanted it to be bigger and a bit more modern for when you came." he says getting out of the cruiser and getting my suitcase out of the trunk.

"It looks good dad." I say shouldering my backpack and following him inside.

The inside of the house was that of the inside of a interior design catalogue, it seems Charlie finally upgrading from the bronze age. The appliances were all Hi-Tec, the kitchen was the most modern room, I didn't see why since Charlie couldn't cook to save a life, but I'll make good use of it.

"Let me show you your room" he says heading upstairs. He stopped at a solid oak door where my initials were engraved into in pretty cursive letters. _**Isabella Marie Romanov Swan.**_

The room was larger than I first thought; the room was painted in a light blue that made the room feel calm and light. In the middle of the room was a California king bed with white sheets. Just underneath the wide windows, that overlooked the front of the house stood a desk set with a brand new desktop and laptop. Bookshelves covered most of the walls. My father knew me well.

"I can't believe you did this all for me Poppa, I love it" I tell him pulling him in a bone crushing hug, I could feels the tears threatening to fall. God I love this man.

"Come on kiddo let's get you some school supplies and maybe stop at the diner to get some dinner" Charlie said after breaking the hug, I nodded in approval and followed him downstairs. "Oh by the way I bought you a car, it'll be here by morning I paid for express shipping."

 **LINE BREAK**

We spent the rest of the day getting my supplies for school, he introduced me too some people and then stopped by the diner for food. We spent dinner catching up though I left out the troubles I had with Renee, no need to get him locked up for murder, he's the chief of police after all. I went to bed that night happier than I have been in years it only dampened slightly when I remember I had school the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jack shit. But I possibly own this plot, I'm not too sure. Anyhoo onward.**

 **Authors note: this story is going to be mostly in Bella's point of view.**

 **RPOV**

I love my sister but sometimes I want to strangle her, she's been practically bouncing off the walls from excitement for days now, even her husband couldn't contain her.

"Are you excited for school tomorrow Rose?" Alice asks bounding into my room like the energetic demon she was.

"No I'm not _excited_ to go school that is infested with humans for god knows how my times already" I say with a scowl.

"What if I told you that you're in for _love-_ ly surprise at school tomorrow" Alice says with a cheeky smile.

"What did you see Alice?" I ask the infuriating vampyre.

"Oh nothing, just there's going to be a new student and they're going to play an important role in our lives" Alice says, her response a little vague.

"What does this have to do with me personally?" I ask a smirking Alice. She merely shrugs then skips out of my room. "Come back here half pint I'm not done with you" I chase after her but thanks to her visions she manages to evade me.

I decide to leave her be as I settle on the couch in the living room. Pun intended. Carlisle and Esme are cuddled together in one of the love seats and Emmett and Savannah are in a similar position on lounge chair on the back porch, Emmett met Savannah a couple years ago in England. Sometimes I despise my existence, I never wanted this, I wanted to get married and have kids but all of that is now impossible since I am frozen in time seemingly curse to be alone forever. Almost everyone in my family is mated. Only Edward and I have yet to find our mates. Sighing I leave the living room and head back upstairs to my sanctuary so I can mentally prepare for school in a couple of ours. It's already 4 o'clock in the morning and school starts at 8, oh how I hate having to attend high school with those pathetic humans.

I wonder who was this mystery person that Alice saw in her visions she has kept a tight wrap on it not even Edward knows the content of it and he's a mind reader. Maybe it won't be as bad as the other times, school might be a little interesting this year.

 **Please let me know what you think, I wanna know if it sucks so I can know if I should pull the plug or not. So Read and Review you little monsters.**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and 2**

 **Authors Note:**

 **BPOV**

I woke up to sound of Charlie shouting at me to wake up through the door.

"You do know it's unnecessary to shout I would've heard you just fine if you called me like a normal person" I say groggily trying to stay awake as I got out if bed.

"A normal person wouldn't have heard me" Charlie says laughing as he made his way downstairs. "See ya letter Bells, gotta head off to work" was the last thing I heard before he left.

I made my way to the bathroom to do my morning routine. After leaving the bathroom I went downstairs in my sports bra and boxer briefs to get some cereal. Looking at the time I realised if I didn't hurry I'd be late for my first day. I decided on a pair of tan skinny jeans, a white tank top, brown leather jacket and Brown combat boots my blue-green eyes hidden behind a pair of Ray Ban. I made my way outside and almost had a heart attack at what I saw waiting for me in the driveway. It was a sleek white 2015 Lamborghini Aventador. I almost had a car-gasm right there. I can't wait to see under the hood. I hopped into my new revved her up and made my way the Forks High.

 **LINE BREAK**

I made it to the school with 5 minutes; I could see everyone staring at me as I parked my baby in the parking lot. I had most expensive car there, a red BMW M5 and a silver Volvo follow close behind. My inner beast loved the attention but I on the other do not. I took a deep breath and left the safety of my car and made my way into the main building ignoring all the comments and the stares. I made it to the secretary's desk to ask for my schedule.

"Name?" Mrs. Copeland asks in a bored tone not looking up at me.

"Isabella Swan" I say letting my accent out. The middle aged woman looked up abruptly almost giving herself whiplash in the process. I removed my glasses and gave her a charming smile. "I'm here for my schedule and locker assignment please" my Italian accent smooth and thick rolling off my tongue leaving a trail of goose bumps on her skin.

"O-of c-course, just a minute" she says blushing heavily. She hands me my schedule and with a thank you I made my way down the hall where I came face to face with a Asian male.

"I-Isabella Swan?" he asks with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Bella" I reply.

"Eric Yorkie, I'm the eyes and ears of this place, anything y'all need I gotcha" he says with what was supposed to be a charming smile but came off as a slight grimace.

"How bout you just show me where English is, yeah" I wink at him, I laugh internally as he stammered out that I should follow him.

By lunch time I was tired of all the stares and whispers. I met a girl named Angela in my third period class who wasn't falling over herself to get my attention, she invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch and I agreed. During lunch most of the questions were asked by a girl named Jessica, apparently she was the school's gossip. I froze during one of her questions as a feeling washed over my, the most heavenly scent made its way over to me and I almost got lost in it. I turned to look a one of the doors leading into the cafeteria, six of the most beautiful people I've ever seen made their way through the door.

"Those are the Cullens, they moved here last year. They were all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife. They're pretty weird; they're all dating each other which is gross. The big one his name is Emmett he's with the red head Savannah, the blonde guy who looks like he's in pain he's with Alice the little brunette one, she especially weird, the one with the hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed that Edward and the blonde girl she's Rosalie she's a bitch, they're single but obviously nobody here is good good enough for them" Jessica supplied without any prompting.

 _ **Rosalie.**_ __I suppressed a growl at hearing Jessica call her a bitch.

"You are not in any position to judge them, I didn't ask you anything if I wanted to know about them then I would've asked the source. They're adopted so it's not incest you idiot" I growled out.

How dear she says that about that beautiful creature and her family. I couldn't take my eyes off the blonde goddess. I soon realised that everyone at the Cullen table was staring at me, I felt a slight tickle in my mind but I just shook it off then resumed staring as at the scowling golden hair goddess across the room. I got to my feet I was in the process of approaching their table when the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. I whined at not being able to go to the blonde goddess.

My last period of the day was biology, one of my favorites. At the door I was once again hit by the most wonderful scent I entered the classroom and my gaze immediately landed on Rosalie. I smiled when I saw that the only remaining seat was beside her. I handed Mr. Banner my slip for him to sign and made my way to the only open seat.

"Ms. Swan, glasses off" he says before turning to the board. I rest my glasses on the desk next to my notebook. I turn to Rosalie to introduce myself. Looking into her golden brown eyes time seemed to stand still I could hear my heart beating heavily in my chest it was then, I realised that she had no heartbeat, but in that moment I couldn't seem to care. I had just found my mate.

"Hi... I'm Isabella, but you already know that so call me Bella or Izzy or Iza or whatever you want that's cool by me, your Rosalie right? Can I call you Rose or I'll just call you Rosalie no problem, you're like insanely beautiful I bet you hear that a lot, if not you've met a lot of stupid people" a cool finger came to rest on my lips effectively stopping my mindless ramble. Rosalie had a smirk on her lips and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Rose is fine, Bella" she said her voice like liquid sex, I could feel my jeans tighten and becoming a tad bit uncomfortable. I could smell my arousal and from the darkening of my goddesses eyes she could smell it too. I cursed my libido for choosing the most inappropriate time to act up.

"You are not human are you Cara Mia?" I ask under my breath.

"No I am not and neither are you" she answers, from her tone I could guess she wants answers.

"What are you and why can't I read your mind?" was demanded from behind me.

I turned and hissed at the bronzed hair boy known as Edward. "Listen you insolent brat, never speak to me like that again or I'll rip out your tongue and feed it to the dogs" I growled out too low for anyone to hear. I turn back to Rosalie and gave her a soft smile. "Meet me in the parking lot after class and put the bitch on a leash" at this she laughs softly. I turn my attention to the teacher for the rest of the class but I could feel Edward staring holes in the back of my head.

 **LINE BREAK**

I ran out of the room the second the bell rang, Edward's staring had become uncomfortable. I dumped my back pack in the passenger seat then sat on the hood to wait for my Rose and her family. I see her exiting the building and headed to the red BMW. I took a deep breath and made my way over to them.

"Hey Blondie" I say approaching them.

Rosalie just arches an eyebrow in response I shrug.

"Hi Bella I'm Alice and I have a feeling we're going to best friends" The pixie says bouncing in excitement. "This is my m- boyfriend Jasper, that's Emmett and his girlfriend Savannah and you've met Rosalie, Jasper's twin and Edward"

"Nice to meet you pixie, everyone else, so you have questions and I have some myself" I say with a small smile directed at the pixie.

"We called our father and he suggested you come to our house to its more private." Jasper says I could hear his southern twang however faint.

"I'll follow in my car" I say nodding over to where it was parked.

"I'll ride with you, so you don't get lost" Rosalie says staring at my baby, it seems we have a fanatic on our hands.

I nod in approval and then made my way over to my car. I waited for Rose to be seated before I floored it out of the parking lot behind the silver Volvo. We spent the ride in silence though it wasn't uncomfortable, I bask in her scent, it was a miracle I was able to stay on the road with my head clouded with her scent. We drove almost heading out of Forks before turning into the forest a narrow dirt road leading to what I'm guessing was their house.

"You're not planning on murdering me in the forest are." I ask half teasing half serious.

"No. Not really sure what you are so that could not go well, maybe later" she says with a devious smirk. I snorted and sped up to catch the Volvo. At the end of the dirt road was the most beautiful house I've ever seen, half of the walls were glass.

Everyone exited their vehicles and I follow them to the house. The door opens suddenly revealing a brunette woman who looked about early thirties with a heart warming smile. "Hello dear, you must be Bella nice to meet you" she says pulling me into a soft hug her scent calm and smoothing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I say with a charming smile when I am released from the hug.

"Call me Esme dear"

I gave her a nod then she led me to the living room where everyone was gathered. A blonde man who also looked to be in his early thirties approached me l unconsciously stretched myself to my full 6'4" and internally purred when I saw him bow his head slightly in a show of submission.

"Hello Bella I am Carlisle, please have a seat we have much to discuss" he says shaking my hand.

The only available seat was between Rosalie and Edward on the couch. I sighed and sat between them then shuffling a little to be near to Rose and to leave as much distance between Edward and I as possible.

"As you can probably tell we are not human" Carlisle says when I was settled. I nod my head confirmation to his assessment. "We'll also know that you are not human either"

"You are correct in your assumption, I am not human, before I get into me I would like to know what you might be" I say my Russian accent breaking free under my Italian.

"We are vampyres" he says confused noting my change in accent.

"I thought vampyres had red eyes, your eyes are golden brown" I say confused at this.

"We consider ourselves vegetarians, we feed off the blood of animals and abstain from that of humans." Carlisle explains clearing up my confusion.

"Well I guess it's my turn. I am a Hybrid, the very first actually, My mother was a second generation Werecat and my Father was a Fae Prince. I am both Werecat and Fae" I say.

"She shouldn't be here, she's just like the wolf shifters down at La Push, and she's a danger to us" Edward explodes in anger jumping to his feet falling into a crouch and baring his teeth at me.

"I am nothing like those mutts I am not a filthy half bred shifter I am a purebred Fae -Werecat. I am THE most powerful being in existence and you will do well to respect me boy or this coven will end up a member short." I roared jumping to my feet and baring my fangs at him. He jumped to attack me, with a loud roar I crash into him and pummeled him into the ground. Holding him down by his throat and snapped my teeth at him.

"Please don't kill him" I hear Esme cry. I turn my head to look at her crumbled in her husband's arms my ice blue eyes staring at her for a minute. With one last look at Edward I released him from my hold and stood up.

"My apologies, I did not mean to disrespect your home but he threatened me and I reacted" I say hanging my head in shame. I felt two pairs of strong arms hugging me from front and back.

"It's ok Edward's a dick" Rose mumbled onto my back.

"Language" Esme says pressed tightly against my front.

"Why do I feel so strongly towards you" I ask addressing Esme who had released me along with Rosalie.

"It seems I have acquired a cub" she says with a soft smile sitting beside her mate. I give her confused look, not understanding what she meant. "We have formed a bond, a familial bond, all my children have formed it with me and my mate, which is why we live how we do" she explains further.

"Oh wow, I'm not sure what to say really" I say shyly.

"That is fine dear" Esme says with a comforting smile.

"I don't understand, I could've sworn that Charlie was human" Carlisle says diving right back into the original topic.

"He is, I was found on my parents doorstep when I was a baby, with my name and what I was written on a piece of paper. Apparently I was born over a millennia ago and cursed at a day old. I was frozen until 17 years ago so technically I'm the eldest one in this room" I told them all that I knew about myself.

"So you have never met your parents?" Jasper asks.

"Negative Major, apparently the Voltaire have hunted my ancestors to extinction. I may very well be the last of both species" I answer, a smile gracing my face at the shock apparent on his. "Lucky guess Mr. Whitlock, it's a gift I acquired not long ago, I can see your memories, I don't have full control of it yet. I would like to speak to you later in private about your thirst I think I can help you"

"Now that you're my new sister I think it is just logical to take you shopping" Alice says wide-eyed and bouncing in her chair.

"I don't know about that pixie I have enough clothes for now." I say slightly scared of the energized pixie.

Alice pouted and was beginning to protest when her body frozen for a couple of seconds. "The pack's coming they I think we have a human here. Everyone sped to the backyard. They stood in a V formation with Carlisle up front and everyone else flanking his sides. I stood back assessing the situation when about 8 overgrown wolves bursts into the clearing. A native American male stepped out into the clearing wearing nothing but cut off jeans.

"Why do have a human here leech, planning an afternoon snack?" the boy sneered.

"We have not broken the treaty Sam, you have no business here" Carlisle says calmly.

"I got a report that you brought a human home with you from school, we demand you hand her over to us" Sam says his voice laced heavily with venom.

"We don't orders from you mutt" Rosalie says equally venomous if not more. God she is so sexy when she's angry.

"Careful leech" Sam growled out. The wolves behind growling and crouching ready to attack if the need arose.

"It's so typical of a mutt to think they are above all, when they're nothing but little flea infested overgrown rodents, you're not even real Werewolves just pathetic water down mutts" I sneered angrily at the wolves walking forward to stand beside Carlisle who unconsciously to a step back.

"You bitch, who do you think you are talking to me like that I am the Alpha of this pack!" Sam exclaimed angrily puffing out his chest, his mutts growling and slowly shifting towards me.

"You don't even have Alpha blood in you boy, you think you're so strong well I'm stronger and of purer blood than you, now get off this land before I forcefully remove you" I say my heavily accented voice deadly calm.

Sam started to shake in fury then exploded, a large black wolf now stood in his place.

"They are going to attack us because of this bitch" Edward exclaims.

I took off my jacket and handed it to Rosalie. "Love, I need you and your family to step back and under no circumstances are you to interfere" I say staring into her eyes. I turn back to the wolves and took a deep breath. I called to my inner beast and I felt my bones breaking and reshaping, when it was over I towered ten feet over my usual height. Orange and white fur now covered my body and my face now cat like, my fangs reaching over my bitten lip and my tail twitching in anticipation. I heard multiple gasps as my half shift was completed and the wolves faltered but gathered their wits and attack, I released an earth shaking roar than charged head first. They jumped me but with a little push I sent them flying. One managed to bite my leg and I roared in pain, I hear Rosalie struggling to break free of her family's hold to get to me. I grabbed the wolf and throw it into a tree knocking him out. I focused on getting the Alpha to end this quickly. I grabbed the black wolf and jumped into the highest tree then climbed to the top.

"If you don't want him to fall to his death I suggest you leave" I shouted holding Sam by his neck dangling him out of the tree. The wolves growled circling the tree, I squeezed the wolf's neck and he whimpered pathetically. The wolves slowly retreated into the forest. I jumped from the tree and landed smoothly on my feet, I released Sam. "If I see you on this landed again I will skin you and your pack alive" I threatened lowly allowing blue flames to engulf my left hand and a large sword to appear in my right. He nodded his head quickly and a mad dash for the reservation.

"Incredible, I have never since something quite like you, I'm guessing you're a ancient Siberian tigre" Carlisle says in awe approaching me slowly.

"Fear not, I am harmless" I says the flames and sword disappearing.

"Really, so you're just a fluffy kitty Kat, right" Rosalie says with a smirk running her hands through my fur. I purr in satisfaction at feeling her hands on me.

"I think you should shift back, there's no way you can fit through our door" Esme says running her hands through my fur. I shift to my human form my clothes torn hanging from my body, my pants and underwear completely destroyed fell to the ground my bottom half bear for everyone to see. I quickly cupped myself hiding my junk.

"I am feeling a little inadequate at the moment" Jasper says with a smile. I turn to Rosalie to get my jacket. She stood there completely still her eyes jet black. "Uhm... Rose? Jacket?" I ask trying to get her attention, she snaps out of her daze and hands me my jacket and quickly made her way inside, as she left the faint smell of her arousal reached my nose. I purred feeling smug.

They led me inside and gave me some of Emmett's clothes to wear. Jasper led me to his room that he shared with Alice. "Drink" I say holding out my wrist when he closed the door.

"What?" he asks taken aback by my strange command.

"Drink my blood, it will allow your thirst for blood to dull, you will need it at least once a month but your diet will have to consist mainly of human food. It also restarts your heart after and while. Basically you will feel human but keep all your vampyric attributes such as; inhuman speed and strength, your heighten senses and hard skin also you'll retain whatever gift you may possess" I explain to him arm hand still extended.

"How do you know all of this when you have never met another of your kind?" the blonde asks.

"I was sent a book by my biological parents when I turned 13" I explain further. "Now drink".

He nods and grabs a hold of my wrist and sank his teeth into my soft flesh, I felt him take two large gulps before he drew back his eyes closed and breathing heavily. Once he got this breathing under control the looked at me.

"You should take a look in the mirror Major" I say feeling giddy. I wonder if this is how the pixie always feels. He looked at the mirror and saw green eyes staring back at him and his scars on his face and arms gone.

"I look...human, my scars are gone and my eyes are back to their original color" he says in awe of his appearance. "Aww Bella if I wasn't mated you could sure make a fella fall in love wit ya" his southern twang out in full force as he hugs me.

"Aww shucks, come on let's show everyone the new Jasper Hale" I say after I'm released from fourth hug today. Who's counting?

We made our way downstairs when his heart beat for the first time in a decade. The blood has finally spread through his body and producing its own.

"Why am I hearing two heart beats? Who else is here?" Emmett asks sniffing the air for a new scent.

"The heart your hearing is mine" Jasper says stepping into the living room. Pun intended.

"Holy fuck, it is your heart! And dude what happened to your scars and what's up with your eyes" Emmett exclaims curious and confused.

"That would be my doing. You see, Jasper is now somewhat human, a dhampyre if you will" I say taking a seat on the couch once again beside my unsuspecting mate.

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asks intrigued, looking at Jasper like a science experiment.

"I have him some of my blood" I tell them.

"Would a female vampyre be able to become pregnant after ingesting your blood and changing?" Rosalie asks with a hopeful look on her face.

"Of course Cars Mia, what kind of mate would I be if I was not able to give you cubs" I say slyly looking her dead in the eyes.

"Mate? That's the pull I was feeling?" she asks with a soft smile.

"Si" I say to her taking her hand in mine. "Anyone else who would like this I will allow you to drink from me, starting with Esme if she so wishes"

Nodding her head enthusiastically she made her way over to me. "Will you be able to give everyone blood?" She asks a worried adorned her face.

"Yes. I will not even feel light headed, you can even do it two at a time" I assure the worried Esme. "Carlisle you can drink with your wife"

I held both wrists out to them, they hesitated for a moment before they latched onto my wrists, with two large gulps they drew back panting heavily.

"Don't worry that's normal they'll be fine. Who's next."

Emmett and Savannah drank next then Alice. I turned to Edward. "I do not like you very much right now, maybe over time that will change cause like it or not I am now a part of your family. My blood now runs through their veins. So I am giving you this opportunity. Are you going to take it?" I ask the eldest child. With a nod of his head I gave him my wrists. After he finishes I turn to my mate. "Take me to your room"

As the door closed I trapped her against it. I brushed my nose against the side of her neck. I inhaled her intoxicating scent and placed then placed a kiss where her pulse will reactivate. "May I kiss you my love?" I ask softly. She nods her head in consent. I capture her lips with mine and my beast roar in delight. I pull back from the kiss and offered my neck to her. Without hesitation she sunk her teeth into my flesh and drank from me, I almost came from the feelings it invoked. When she was finished she lay her head to rest in the crook of my neck. I gathered her inn my hands and brought her back downstairs, I would have to leave soon it was already well into the night. "Alice could you pack a bag for Rose, she will be staying with me tonight" I tell to now green eyed vampyre. She nods then sped up to Rose's.

"You should probably catch up on the sleep you have missed out on for god only knows how long" I say cradling my now sleeping mate in my hands.

 **LINE BREAK**

I reached home at about ten, I could hear Charlie snoring as I made my way upstairs with Rose in my hand. I laid her on my bed and stripped out of the borrowed close and went to put on some boxer briefs and a sports bra. I shed my mate of her impossibly tight jeans then cuddled up to her letting sleep over take me.

 **Line Break**

 **So whaddya think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: We've been through this, I don't own shit.**

Author's note: Ok so I have no idea how to write a sex scene so if anybody wanna help it would be very much appreciated. Anyhow onward!

 **RPOV**

I slowly regained consciousness; I felt warm hands wrapped around me and a soft body pressed into mine behind. I smiled as inhaled my mate's wonderful scent. My mate. I slowly turned her arms to face her. I watched her as she slowly breathed in and out. Her heart rate increased and so did her breathing indicating she was waking up, as her eyes fluttered open I placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Morning."

"G'morning my love" she says with a sweet smile.

"I can hear my heart beating" I tell her marvelling at the sound.

"So can I, good to know your ears still work" she says cheekily.

I roll my eyes and she chuckles softly. There was shuffling outside her door then a knock sounded.

"Up and at 'em Bells. You're going to be late again kid." Charlie says after he finished knocking.

"Ok Poppa gonna take a shower, see you later" Bella shouts her deep accented voice sending shivers down my spine. "Will you be joining me, my love?"

"Not if we don't want to be late" I say getting out of bed.

"Okay then if you say so" she says making her way to the bathroom closing the door.

I sigh soaking up everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours. Meeting Bella, learning Bella was not human and as old as dirt, Bella fighting the wolves and finding out Bella was my mate. I had a busy day. Lost in thought I miss Bella coming out of the shower.

"Blondie this is Eagle 1, come in Blondie" she says standing confront of me stark naked. I could see her cock up and close, it was long and thick even though flaccid. I tore my eyes away from her cock and stood up.

"I'm gonna shower" I mumble then basically ran to the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes then stepped under the spray, the cold water washing down my body. This is the first time decades I have felt the difference in temperature, it water effectively helping to cleanse me and cool my libido.

By the time I left the bathroom Bella was nowhere to be seen but I could hear her moving about downstairs. I looked through my duffle to see what Alice had packed for me. I put on my black lace bra and French cut panties I found. She had packed tight ripped blue skinny jeans, white crop top, black leather jacket and a pair of 4" black stilettos. Gotta love my sister. I got dressed and head downstairs.

"I haven't had human food in a while" I say the smell of whatever Bella was cooking surrounding as I reached the doorway of the kitchen. "I forgot how good it smelt, just yesterday it smelt like death, now it's like heaven"

"Well come eat, we've got bacon, eggs, waffles and Oj." she says setting a plate in front of me and another confront of her. The first bite of my breakfast pulled a moan deep from my throat. I felt like a man finally having water after months in the desert. Bella looks at me and laughs as I shovel food into my mouth.

"Calm down love it's not about to run away" Bella jokes.

"Your one to talk, you had more on your plate and you finished before I did" I snarked.

"Come on let's get to school before the pixie comes looking." she says clearing our plates and shouldering our bags.

 **LINE BREAK**

We made it to the school's parking lot and park beside my siblings.

"Wait here" Bella says with a peck on my lips. She opens the door and steps out looking badass. Have I mentioned that my mate is FUCKINGHOT!  
Decked out in grey joggers white long sleeve v-neck muscle shirt, acid wash jeans vest and a pair of wolf greys. She made her way over to the passenger side and opens the door for me. She reaches her hand out for me to take.

"Who said chivalry was dead" I say after she closes the door. She wraps her arm around my shoulders and kisses my temple.

" _Sono_ _il_ _tuo_ _principe_ _azzurro"_ Bella whispers in Italian.

Before I could ask what she meant Alice squeals and runs over to us pulling us into a bone crushing hug her now green eyes twinkling. "You two are just adorable, and Bella you made our mom a happy woman she made breakfast for us today and she wouldn't stop smiling" Alice says bouncing in place.

"Happy to be of assistance to you and your family pixie" Bella drawled.

After we greet the rest of the family and blatantly ignoring Edward the bell rang.

"I'll see you lunch" I say to Bella before we part ways heading to our classes.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **BPOV**

Sitting through first period was a bit hard I could feel the dull ache of being separated from my mate. I could barely concentrate on what the teacher was saying. I only had to bare this for three more classes before I was reunited with my mate I just had to suck it up. I found something to keep my mind off the absence of my mate and the ache I felt. By fourth period I was antsy and made a mad dash for the cafeteria as soon as the bell sounded. I look around the cafeteria like a mad woman before I saw her entering the room with her siblings, I ran to her not stopping until I had her in my arms. I breathed in her scent and slowly the ache receded.

"What's wrong Bella?" my goddess asks still wrapped up in my arms.

"It hurts being away from you" I mumble into her hair.

"Let's go get our lunch" she says pulling out of my embrace. She takes hold of my hand and drags me along with her to the line.

After we all stacked our plates with food we sat the Cullen's usual table at the back of the cafeteria.

"Hey Bells how come you look like someone kicked your puppy earlier?" Emmett says between bites.

"Separation anxiety, we are newly mated and my beast is feeling clingy" I say with a full mouth. I get smacked on the shoulder for this. "Sorry"

"Aww poor kitty doesn't wanna be away from Rosie" Emmett says grinning.

"Call me that again and the only ways you'll be able to have sex is with your mouth, fingers or a strap-on" Rose says with a murderous smirk. Emmett pales and shifts closer to Savannah who snorts at this.

"How many do I have to tell you not to call her that Em" Savannah says shaking her head smiling.

"He never learns" Alice smirks, her emerald eyes bright with the joy.

"Oh for fucks sake Edward would you stop sulking, everyone is happy, your soul is no longer 'damned' so move on from whatever it is" Jasper growls looking pissed off. "If not sit somewhere else, far away cause your fucking emotions are smothering me!"

"Fine, enjoy your time with your new pet" he hisses before stomping way from the table.

"Is he always this bratty?" I ask.

"Yes" was sounded around the table.

We made our way to our remaining classes but I couldn't wait for school to some to an end. As the final bell rand signalling the end of school for the day I sighed in relief as I packed my bag and headed to the parking lot. I saw my mate leaning against my car the breeze blowing her hair slightly. I walked out to her completely captivated by her.

" _Sei bella"_ I whisper pinning her against my car. She grinds against me causing my little friend to come alive.

"Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me" she purrs into my ear making me moan softly.

"Okay break it up you two, there are children around" Savannah says breaking us out of our lustful haze.

"And don't forget poor Jas, your pheromones combined with your emotions are killing the poor man." Emmett's says pointing to Jasper who was painfully aroused and looks seconds away from humping Alice's leg.

I step away from Rose and cleared my throat. I look down at my crotch and realised I was at full mast.

"Just in time" Alice says cheekily then skips off to Edward's Volvo dragging a horny Jasper along with her.

"After you madam" I say opening the passenger door. I received a kiss on my cheek, I closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat and peeled out if the parking lot. We made it to the Cullen House in less than ten minutes. I proceeded to help Rose from the car, dropping a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Keep this up and you might just get lucky tonight" Rosalie says with a wink making her way into the house. I stand there getting my hormones under control. Damn woman is trying to kill me, I'm sure of it.

I'm greeted with the smell of food being cooked when I entered the Cullen House, my mouth instantly watering.

"Welcome back dear" Esme says enveloping me into a hug out of nowhere.

"Heya Esme" I say chuckling softly. "Whatever you're making smells heavenly."

"I hope you brought your appetite because I made a feast" she says ending the hug and headed to the kitchen.

"Always, I'm a bottomless pit according to my dad" I say with a grin making my way over to the couch that my mate was occupying. I dived and sprawled off in her lap eliciting a girlish squeal from her. Her siblings looked at her shock written across their faces.

"Did she just?"

"It's like invasion of the pod people"

"It's the first sign of the apocalypse" Savannah, Emmett and Esme say.

"MOM" Rose whined and everyone laughed enjoying this new side of Rosalie. I feel proud to be the cause if this new Rose, now everyone sees the beautiful, caring goddess who now feels no need to protect herself emotionally from everyone.

 **LINE BREAK**

After dinner I said my goodbyes and made my way home, Esme had packed some of the dinner for Charlie knowing that he was not much of a cook in the slightest.

I lay in bed thinking of what lead me here to this point, if it was never for my problems with Renee I would not have moved to Forks, at least not for years to come. I would not have met my beautiful mate. Maybe years from now I will be able to thank her for being a bitch but until then I keep as far away from her as possible. The painful memories still haunt me but I now I had my own personal light to illuminate the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: We've been through this I don't own Jack shit but this story.**

 **LINE BREAK**

 **BPOV**

The weeks following my move to Forks have been the best of my life. Rosalie and I have grown closer and our bond stronger although we have yet to consummate our union. Today Rose and I will be spending the entire weekend together at a cabin the Cullen's owned in deeper into the Forks woods.

"Babe come on we are only spending the weekend not a month, what could you be packing?" I whined from the Cullen's living room. Ha that always cracks me, although they aren't really dead anymore.

"I packed my essentials quit whining, I'm done anyways" she says walking down the stairs with a small suitcase.

"Unbelievable, you do know we're going to a cabin in the woods right? I ask eyeing the suitcase.

"Yes, now come Bella we mustn't linger any longer" she says walking out the front door.

Of course she would turn it around on me. I followed her and closed the door behind me then made my way to my car.

"I wanna drive" Rose says leaning in the hood of the car.

"I love you but no way are you getting behind the wheel if my baby" I say opening the passenger door for her.

"I thought I was your baby" she says pouting after getting in.

"You are, my love" I say speeding out of the driveway.

I parked in the parking lot of the local diner to get some food for us. "Hang tight" I say hopping out of the car.

I parked the car in my driveway then proceeded to take our stuff out of the car.

"It's your lucky day love, you get to see me fully shift and get to ride in my back" I tell Rose with a wink. I quickly shed my clothes and stuffed them in my back pack. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled shifted seamlessly, I stretched out my muscled and shook out my fur giving myself a fluffy look. I walk over to Rose my head resting on her shoulder.

"Wow for a big intimidating pussycat you're kinda adorable and your fur is even softer and thicker" She says in awe running her fingers through my fur. I purr in contentment. I crouched low to the ground and nudged her with my head for her to get on my back. She fastened my back pack on her back and carried the bag with our food in her hand; she walked over to my side and climbed onto my back. I pick her suitcase up with my teeth them stood up fully. I wait a second for her to get comfortable them raced off to the cabin.

We made it to a beautifully crafted log cabin tucked in between two sycamore trees.

"Esme designed it after we first moved to Forks, Carlisle and Edward helped to build it." Rose says sliding off my back.

"It's beautiful, she should make a working hobby out of this" I say after shifted and redressed.

"Not a bad idea, come on" she says opening the door then head inside.

I took up her suitcase and followed her inside. If I thought outside was nice then inside was awesome. The cabin had an open floor plan. No walls separated the rooms except the bathroom. The living room had large fur rug I'm front of the fire place. "I gotta say Esme has a gift." I say resting the suitcase beside the couch.

"That she does. The firewood is over there go and get the fire going while I plate the food." she says heading into the kitchen.

It took me about four minutes to get the fire started which frustrated me to no end and amuse Rosalie; who I heard snickering every time the small flame would flicker out of existence. When I finally got it started I cheered in victory.

"Alright champ, we get it, you finally figure out how to start a fire." Rose teases holding out a plate for me to take from her position on the couch. Rolling my eyes I dropped into the couch beside her and took the plate digging in without pause.

"Woah, slow down I'm excited about the weekend too but that's no reason to choke on your food"

"I'm just really hungry" I say with my mouth full of food.

"You know I hate when you do that" she says shaking her head.

"Sorry babe" I say with a pout after I swallowed the food in my mouth. "It's ok" she says before kissing me chastely on my lips.

After dinner we settled down on the large fur rug on the floor cuddled together in front of the fire place talking about whatever comes to mind. Its times like this I appreciate when it's just us together not surround by her family or that asshole she calls a brother, where we can just be without interruptions. There is a lax in conversation and we just lie there is comfortable silence listening to the steady beating of our heart that are slightly out of sync. After a while my beautiful mate rose out of my embrace and hovered over me slightly. She looks at me with those beautiful cerulean blue that make me feel like I'm drowning in her.

"What?" I whisper, not wanting to break whatever trance we were now under.

"Nothing, I just… I" she says looking hesitant.

"Just what?" I ask curiously.

"I love you" she whispers out no longer meeting my eyes.

I hooked my fingers under her chin and forced her to look me in the eyes. "I want to see those beautiful eyes, the weekend has just start and I have to say this is the third best day of my life" I say giving her a loving smile.

"What are the first and the second?" she asks cuddling back into to me.

"They haven't happen yet but the day when you say yes to marrying me and the day we get married will be the first and the second respectively" I say rolling her over onto her back and hovering over her.

 _I. Love. You._ I dived in and capture her lips with mine she slides her hands up my back as I moaned into the kiss. I broke the kiss panting. "Take your clothes" I say my voice heavy with arousal. I scrambled to my feet shedding myself of my clothes and Rose followed suit. I stood before her wearing nothing but my boxer, my breasts bare before her.

We laid down in the middle of the fur rug, our limbs tangled together. I roll over and open my arms to her, gathering her close and burying my nose in the soft, slightly tousled hair, inhaling the intoxicating scent of my mate. She nuzzles my nose and presses her lips to where my neck and my should meet, an arm and a leg wrapped me as she presses her front snugly against mine. Our bodies shift and hum with shared warmth and contented sighs.

Later, we could debate who made the first move, but it's a contest neither of us cares about winning. Our touches inevitably turn suggestive, enflaming. Our mouths fuse and we kiss each other deeply, languidly, our hands roaming, exploring unhindered wherever we find more touchable bare skin. Rose's notorious impatience takes over as she quite literally take matters into her own hands, licking and nipping and kissing her way down my body, my frame shuddering and shivering under her teasing touch. I wordlessly shift my hips for her when she reaches my boxers and that last barrier is gone in the next heartbeat, her warm hands and her hot mouth suddenly wrapped tightly around my thickening shaft.

 _Ooooh shit_ is all that I can manage to say before I become incoherent, my mate's talented tongue reducing me to simple grunts and gasps of pleasure. She wonderfully wicked, inventive in the best ways, and she's quickly finding out how to make me writhe, make me crazy, make me fall in love with her all over again. Every moment is a struggle against my body baser instinct to thrust my hips and bury my cock in her throat.

It swiftly becomes too much, the exquisite warmth and wetness of her mouth pulling me deeper with every slow, sultry suck. When I feel her begin to swallow around my pulsing head, I thread my hands into her hair, gently pulling her away and whispering, "You have _got_ to stop that or this is going to be over prematurely my love"

She grins up at me with swollen, shiny lips but doesn't fight my direction, returning to kiss me greedily as we work together to tug her panties off. I need a minute to two to pull myself back from the brink and regain some control, using my hands to distract her instead, palming one breast roughly, and the other sliding between her thighs. I kiss into her neck when I feel how hot and slick and _so fucking ready_ she is for me.

"Oh god, Rose. You have no idea what you do to me" I groan and she gasps when two fingers delve into her, drawing out her arousal to stroke over her clit in tight, slippery little circles that have her squirming and moaning uncontrollably in no time.

"Oh, oh, oh" she stutters breathlessly, her damp lips hanging open, her nails digging into my shoulders while she rides my hand shamelessly, her hips gyrating in time to the smooth back and forth motion of my fingers over her bundle of nerves as I drive her up up _up._ I touch her with so much lust and passion, and she can only hold on as she shudders with the force of her orgasm, furiously blazing out from her center until her fingers and toes tingle with it.

She slowly blinks the whited-out edges of her vision away, I smile lovingly at her as I withdrew my fingers from between her legs and promptly slides them into my mouth. My eyes fall shut moaning the taste of her arousal. Shifting wordlessly, my body rolls atop her to press her into the rug with my weight. She spreads her legs her legs wide and wraps them about my thighs, breathing heavily urging me to just take her. Our desperation was palpable, our lips fusing together once again, my length sliding slippery through her folds, my thick head nudging at her clit with each pass. Her pelvis surges forward instinctively, seeking more from me, and I need no further prompting to drive myself deep, her body welcoming me home.

We set a steady rhythm, me pushing hard and her hips risings to meet me thrust for thrust, our bodies already slick with exertion. Her fingers wind into my damp hair, grasping at the strands, clinging tight and urging me to ride her harder, faster.

My movements are becoming more erratic now, and I had to slow down to regain control again. On hand clutch her shoulder as the other slides down under her tailbone, angling her hips upward, sliding deep and grinding hard against her. My shaft glides against her clit and with each downward thrust now, and it only takes a few more rough, perfectly-placed drives of my body into hers to send her into an orgasm.

Her head tilts back, her mouth hanging open and her eyes screwed shut as it washes over her. I lose myself in her then, unable to resist the call of her body anymore. Her inner walls clutch and squeezes me tightly, choking my cock, begging for my release and I let go, waves of ecstasy moving from my shuddering frame to her, then back again. I surge into her over and over, my love pouring out.

We finally slow and stop, panting and dripping sweat, forehead resting together resting as our eyes blink open and take in each other's flushed, completely-mussed, thoroughly-fucked appearance. There's a perfect stillness for a few moments, our bodies still tangled and connected, our lips sharing sweet, lingering kisses.

I nuzzle into her sweat- slicked neck, my lips against her pulse when I whisper. "Wow"

"I know."

"No, but seriously, Rose…"

"I _know._ "

I rise up to look at her again, taking in all of the glowing post-cotial glory that is radiating from her right now and gently tuck a few damp, wayward strands of hair behind her ears.

"If I didn't love you before, I do love you now" I say reverently.

"Well I do aim to please" she giggles.

"Wanna take this party to the bedroom?"

"Definitely"

I gather her in my arms and stood quickly elicting a squeal from her and ran to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: We've been through this, I don't own it. Moving on.**

The weekend passed by slowly for us. We took the time to connect with each other on a more intimate level. We revel in our newly found closeness; we share soft kisses and tender caresses. Our bond had intensified the first night we made love. When we consummated our bond, I could feel a shift around us and between us. My eyes well up with tears at the intensity of the feelings coursing through me. I look at my Rose and find her with tears in her eyes as well giving me a watery smile. Our souls are now one.

"I really don't want to leave" Rose says nuzzling where my neck and shoulder meet.

"I know babe" I say sighing in contentment holding onto her tightly.

"Then let's stay here and never leave" she says with a pout.

"Holy shit is the Ice Queen pouting right now?" I tease lightly. Rolling her eyes she huffed then buried her nose into my neck. "Don't worry it's cute, I won't tell anyone that the Queen Bitch has a soft side."

We lie there on the couch cuddled together, finding solace in each other. I breathed in her scent and noticed a slight change in it. I sniffed at her hair and realized a new scent mixed in with hers.

"What's wrong Bella" Rose asks breaking our embrace.

"Nothing, it's just that you smell a bit different" I tell her inhaling her scent once more.

"What do you mean? How can my scent change?" she asks confused.

"There is a new scent mixed in with your original one" I tell her burning my nose into her hair.

"We can ask Carlisle when we get back to the real world, but before we leave let's have some fun in the shower" Rose says standing over and taking off her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, I jump to my feet and scoped her up in my arms and ran to the bathroom to ravish my mate in the shower.

 **LINE BREAK**

We made it to the Cullen mansion just before the sun was about to set. Before we made it to the door, it swung open revealing an amped up pixie grinning like a mad woman. Before I could even ask what's got her in such a good mood she collided into me.

"Damn pixie. You trying to kill me?" I ask grunting in pain from falling to the floor, hard.

"I'm just sooo happy you're back. I want to know all about your weekend" Alice says squealing, hopping off of me she ran over to Rose and hugged her tightly.

"It was wonderful. We connected on a whole new level and it was fun spending some quality time together." Rose says snuggling into my side.

"I bet you had fun riding her c-"

"Finish that sentence Emmett, I dare you" Rose growled out sending a murderous glare his way. He raised his arms in surrender a smirks gracing his lips.

"What am I going to do with you?" Savannah asks shaking her head.

"Love me forever and ever" he says with a cheeky smile. We all laugh at his antics.

"You smell different Rose" Jasper says, ever the observant one.

"He's right. I don't know how I missed that" Carlisle says switching to doctor mode. He makes his way over to us and stops confront of Rose. He takes a deep breath and his face contorts in confusion. "There is a unique scent mixed in with Rose, I've never heard if a vampyre's scent changing"

"Do you think it has something to do my blood?" I ask Carlisle.

"I don't believe so, otherwise we all would have a change in scent" he answers staring intently at Rose.

"Stop staring at me like a science experiment Carlisle" Rosalie sneered, not liking how he was looking at her. Be backs away back to his mate and apologizes to Rose.

"Well she's fine no need to worry. Who wants food?" Esme says breaking the silence that had settled.

"About time!" Emmett exclaimed jumping off the couch and running into the dining room, Alice skipping after him.

"My mate's an idiot" Savannah sighs, a small smile on her lips.

We all head to the living room for dinner, where Esme had food spread all over the table. At the sight of the food my stomach growled loudly alerting everyone to my hunger. I smile sheepishly as everyone's eyes turn to me. We all sat down and dug in to the delicious meal Esme had prepared. After about five minutes sitting around the table eating and making small talk Rose bolted up from her seat and made a mad dash upstairs. I followed her up and ran into her room, I heard retching coming from the bathroom and made my way inside. Rose no the floor vomiting into the toilet I kneeled behind her and gathered her hair into my hands and away from her face.

"This is the part of being human that I did not miss" Rose says after she was finished throwing up the contents of her stomach.

"It's ok my love I've got you" I say holding her. "Let's brush your teeth and go cuddle"

After she got cleaned up we laid on the bed my mate securely tucked into my side dozing off in my arms. About an hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Esme" I say running my hands through Rosalie's hair.

"Is she alright dear?" she asks taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"She's ok, she threw up a little that's all"

"You look worried dear"

"It's just, first her scent changed now she's throwing up. I feel like it's my fault" I say with a sigh untangling myself from Rose. I moved so I was sitting beside Esme.

"It's not your fault Isabella, you mustn't think like that" she tells me trying to assuage my fears.

Before I could argue I hear I soft moan behind us. I turn and around and see and she Rose slowing waking up. Her eyes flew open and she shot from the bed and ran into the bathroom, we follow her and found her bent over the toilet for the second time today.

"We need to talk to Carlisle about this Bella" Esme says soothing Rose who was still emptying her already stomach.

"Your right, let get her cleaned up, she looks like she can hardly stand without getting nauseous."

Esme helped her shower and get dressed; I couldn't help but think that things were going to change now I had two things to worry about. A sick mate and a absent Edward who I have a feeling was up to nothing good. I'll talk to Alice about him later, now I have a sick mate to attend to.

"Let's get her to Charlie."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: Again don't own it.**

 **EPOV**

That bitch has taken over my family, and I can't believe they just accept that that abomination is Rosalie's mate. I knew my sister was desperate for a mate but what she's doing is disgusting. They went on weekend getaway to 'connect' which means she's going to fuck that animal. The sole purpose of her change was for her to become my mate but she denied me, that fucking air blonde Bimbo denied me and now she's screwing that fucking beast. They've finally come back from the cabin and I can smell them on each other. It makes me sick to my stomach.

That little shit stole what was rightfully mine; Rosalie would have come to accept me when she realized no one wanted a vain, stuck up ice bitch. I threw open the back door and ran into the woods after Alice went to greet them. How dare that thing come into my family and change everything, before they would listen to my warnings, I'm telepathic I know what's best for us I can hear people's true intentions but I hear naught from that creature, it's like she has shielded her mind from me. The fact that I cannot hear her thoughts should be worrying to my family but no, they welcome her with open arms.

That bitch needs to be dealt with, she needs to die, but I'm going to need help for she's far stronger than I. Those mutts won't be any help, she defeated them all without even breaking a sweat and the Denali's won't attack Bella because of Carlisle. That old fool with his curiosity is enamoured with the mystery that is that creature.

I have to save my family, obviously they are under some spell, and Bella is half Fae after all. That has to be it. I warned them that harbouring that thing would be disastrous but they just brushed me off as being melodramatic. They should have listened, now Bella has her hooks in them. But who would come to my aid? I need people to see Bella for what she is. A threat.

Oh my, of course, why didn't think of this before? I'll go to the Volturi. They will get rid of her just like how they eradicated all of those filthy Lycans. Aro and Cauis being the sadistic little fucks they are will most definitely want Bella dead. I'm quite the genius, I will be a hero when that thing is dead and my family is freed from her evil clutches. Rosalie will no doubt accept me as her mate when save her from Bella, and I'll fuck the memory of that dyke beast out of her and show her what it feels like to be with a real man. This is great, I surprise even myself sometimes with the level of my intelligence, I will gain favor with the Volturi and I will be a savior to my family.

Atleast that thing served one purpose to me; it gave me back my soul, my humanity. It will be such a shame to kill something with such potential, but alas it needs to be done, maybe I can drain her blood and duplicate it. This is even better; selling her blood to those who want their humanity back would make me rich. There I go again with my amazing ideas. I'm a fucking genius.

I must leave tonight and get to Volterra as quickly as possible. Those three idiot kings will be delighted to know what I have learnt. I have no doubt in my mind that Bella will be dead very soon and I will achieve what I want because of her. Maybe I will thank her before she dies, after all she's going to make me rich and the Volturi will most likely offer me a position in their court rather than the guard. I'll be able to gain favour among the guards once they see how I would be a more competent leader and overthrow those idiot kings. I'll be one step closer to being king. Things are most definitely about to go my way, I don't need Alice's visions to tell me that. King Edward, I like the sound of that.

Isabella Swan your days are numbered. Let's hope you're prepared to die.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this is an intro into all the craziness that going to go down. Let me know what you think. Read & Review. I want to know your thoughts or ideas. This story is as much yours as it is mine, I may be writing but you're the one's reading. So PM and let me know if you want certain things to happen and i'll see if I can put it into the story.**

 **Live Long And Prosper ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer: Twilight Not Mine. Story Mine.**

 **BPOV**

We brought Rose to Carlisle to see what was wrong with her after he did his regular routine as he would with any patient he drew some blood, apparently he has a lot of medical equipment at his home. Not sure why when not very long ago they were fully fledged vampyre's. We're now sitting in his study waiting for the results on her blood. I'm extremely worried about what it will say, I couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to my Rose.

After about ten minutes Carlisle came back into the study with a frown. He slowly made his way to his chair behind his desk he sat down and ran a hand through his hair sighing. I of course started to think the worst.

"I don't understand I didn't know it was possible, I know you said it but I didn't believe it could happen" he mutters mostly to himself.

"What are you talking about Carlisle? Is she ok? Is something wrong with her? Is she dying? Is it because of my blood?" I fire of questions at him in rapid succession.

"She's fine Bella calm down, there's nothing to worry about, other than the fatigue, cravings, the hormones and the morning sickness she'll be fine" Carlisle says trying to calm me down,

"Morning Sickness? Why will she be getting sick in the mornings?" I question slightly confused.

"Rosalie is pregnant Bella" Esme says from her spot beside Rose.

"Pregnant? As in with child?" I ask the pressure within me slowly dissipating and giddiness taking its place.

"Yes Bella she's carrying your cubs" Carlisle answers with a smile.

I jump up and squeal in excitement. I'm going to be a mom. Holy shit I'm going to be a mom. I turn to Rose and saw her staring blankly at the wall behind Carlisle.

"Rose, my love, are you alright?" I ask her softly kneeling in front her taking her hands in mine.

She turns to look at me with blank eyes, my happiness is short lived and worry overtakes me.

"I thought you would be happy about this, I thought you always wanted a baby" I say my voice weak. I could feel my heart breaking at my next question. "Do you even want this baby?"

This jerks her out of her trance as her eyes start to water. Her face crumbles as her eyes finally focus on me; I lift her up into my arms and take her place on the chair. I sit with her in my lap my arms holding her tightly to me. I could feel her body start to shake as she silently cries on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay baby, I understand if you're not ready for any kids yet. No need to cry, Cara Mia, angels shouldn't cry my love, if you do not want this baby… we can take care of it and try again in the future" I say to Rose trying to soothe her and slowly breaking my heart in the process.

She breaks our embrace and look and me with blue tear filled eyes. "I want this, I want our baby" she whispers to me with a small watery smile.

I could feel my body sag with relief as she spoke those words to me. I pulled her into me holding on to her tightly running my hand up and down her back. "I thought you were having second thoughts about starting a family. You looked so out of it, I thought you no longer wanted it" I tell her.

"I was in shock, my brain refused to believe what Carlisle said, I just shut down thinking this was some cruel joke my head was playing with me. But when I heard you talking and the pain in your voice when you thought I didn't want our baby brought me out of my head" she explains to me. I look around the room and found it empty, I don't even know when they left but I am grateful for the privacy.

A little while later we separate from our tight embrace, I look at my blonde goddess and even with her tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

" _Sei bella"_ I whisper reverently. I cup her face with my hands and kiss her softly trying to convey all that I feel for her through that kiss. we break away when the need to breathe was a necessity.

We made our way out of Carlisle's study and back into the living room where everyone was gathered waiting for us minus Edward. Esme looked at us with a soft smile already we had worked out our issue.

"Are you okay Rosie?" Emmett asks with concern. I've never seen the man child so serious.

"I'm fine Emmey I promise" Rose assured him and the others in the room that are unaware of what was going on. "We have some important news to tell you though."

"I have cancer" I say with a sad look etched across my face.

"What?!" Alice screeched out jumping to her feet her eyes her eyes wild.

Everyone wore a look of shock and sadness except Rose, Savannah, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. Ok when I said everyone, I meant only Alice and Emmett. Rose glares at me while Esme and Carlisle shook their heads at my antics.

"I didn't supernatural creatures could get Cancer?"

"This is awful"

I felt a soft throb in the back of my head I turn to see Rosalie's hand in the air ready to strike again; I quickly dodge the hit with a small pout on my lips.

"You are such an asshole" Rose says crossing her arms.

"But I'm your asshole remember" I say batting my eye lash at her in and an exaggerated way.

"Don't be mean to her Rose she could be dying." Emmett tells Rose with a frown.

"She's not dying and the idiot definitely doesn't have cancer" she says rolling her eyes.

"She tells the truth" I say smirking. Alice and Emmett turn her Murderous eyes to me. When they took a step towards me I hid behind Rose. "Don't kill me I don't want my kids to grow up with their mama" I yelled in mock fear.

This cause them to stop in their tracks, they narrowed their eyes at me in disbelief. They looked at Rose for confirmation.

"I'm pregnant" Rose says smiling. Alice lets out an ear piercing squeal before running and tackling us.

"OH MY GOD!" she squeals again. "I totally forgive you Bella for that horrid joke."

After Alice released us from her death grip we settle down on the couch adjacent Emmett and Savannah, everyone congratulated us on the news. We sat their talking and listening to Alice drone on about all things baby.

"We should have just gone with the cancer story. She's never going to stop." I whisper to Rose.

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer: I know that I'm super awesome and stuff but Twilight is not mine. The story is though.**

 **A/N: So to the guest that reviewed the other day, if your reading this that is, probably not. I hear what you're saying and I'll try to apply it to another fic, if I write one. Thank you for the advice. And I'm not brushing what you said off or anything. I just have reasons why I'm writing this fic the way I am at present.**

 **EPOV (rare)**

I finally made to Volterra. Because I did not want my family to be aware of my whereabouts I had to swim all the way to Italy. Desperate times calls for desperate measures, and I'm sure when my family realise all that I went through for them they will make it up to me. I made my way up to the daunting castle that housed the Volturi.

"Welcome to Volterra how can I help you sir, you're a bit late for the tour but I could show you around personally." One of the guards says to me stopping me from entering the castle. I could hear his thoughts about getting me inside to drain me of my blood.

"I'm not human you imbecile. I am Edward Cullen and I demand an audience with your kings." I sneer at the guard. I smirk at his confusion at my name, he knows of me but look nothing like a vampire.

"No way you're a Cullen. The last time I checked you are human and the Cullens are not." He says sharing a look with the other guard standing in front of him.

"Look you dolt, just bring me to your kings. I have business with Aro" I say rolling my eyes at the idiots before me.

"Follow us" the other guards ordered turning swiftly making his way into the castle. The let me down a long hallway, I could feel my heart beating heavily in my chest. I could hear the guards snickering at me believing it was because I was afraid, I growled menacingly which only served to amuse them more. We came to a reception area when a human woman sat at the desk answering phone calls.

"Gianni" one of the Guards greeted.

"Felix" she answered not looking up at him. We stopped at a massive double door that led to the throne room. "Come" the guards opened the door and entered the throne room.

"My Lords Edward Cullen wishes to speak with you" the guard known as Felix says bowing at the waist along with the other guard.

"Edward Cullen you say" Aro says a malicious smile gracing his lips. Her looks me over and frowns when he hears my heart beating in my chest. "My, My, it's been a while Edward, something about you has changed I just can't put my finger on it" he says in mock ignorance. He rose from his throne and sped over to me.

"Something seems out of the ordinary brother" Caius says staring and me with his beady eyes, his lips set in a thin line. The little fuck never smiles,

"Your right, Is that your heartbeat I'm hearing young Edward" Aro asks with psychotic glee.

"It is. I am in need of your help my Lords. There is an abomination that has ensnared my family with her nefarious ways. She is the reason why you can now hear my heartbeat and the blood rushing through my vines. Although I am grateful for that but she needs to die, she is to dangerous to be allowed to be alive." I tell them getting straight to the point. I have no time for their mindless games. I am on a mission and I will not let them delay it with their sadistic mind games.

"Ahh to the point I see, and who pray tell is this abomination you speak of" Aro asks intrigued.

"Her name is Bella, she says she's some Werecat-Fae Hybrid. That's not the point, I need your assistance in killing her." I tell him irritated and his not getting the point.

"Let me see this _Bella_ you speak of" he says holding out his hand for me to take. I hesitated for a moment before slipping my hand into his. I gasped as I feel him invading my mind and accessing my memories.

He released my hand taking a step back he gasped. " _Isabella_ " he says a sinister smile slowly over take his face.

"What is it brother" Marcus asks in his usual monotonic voice.

"It seem as if the Cullen's have adopted quite the unique pet" Aro says walking back to his throne.

"What kind of pet have the Olympic Coven acquired?" Caius asks intrigued.

"A Werecat-Fae hybrid." He answers nonchalantly sitting lazily on his throne

"A hybrid, I thought we had dealt with our little overgrown rodent problem. The Lycans and the Cats were hunted and killed centuries ago. And there are very few Faes left." Caius says turning is cold stare to me. "What do you know of this _Isabella?_ " he asks me.

"I know she is a nuisance in my life and has bewitched my family. She even ensnared mate and has her believing that she was her mate" I tell him, I was getting frustrated with the fools in front of me, they were not seeing that Bella needs to be taken care of immediately.

"So you've said dear Edward, so you've said. She's quite powerful from what I can see from your visions and she immune to your gift, if we are to assist you we are going to need time to properly prepare" Aro says smirking.

"I don't think you understand the severity of this situation" I sneer.

"Watch your tongue boy or you'll lose it" Caius growled out.

"I have a question boy" Marcus asks with his usual bland expression.

"What is it?" I ask my head bowed slightly, not wanting to anger the kings any further.

"How is your heart beating and your body producing blood?" he asks.

"I drank some of the creature's blood and so did the rest of my family" I tell him.

"Do you still crave blood?"

"No but _she's_ says that I have to drink it at least once a month or so" I tell him. He nods nod head noncommittally no longer addressing me.

"Interesting" Caius says looking at his brother.

"Indeed brother, indeed. The Isabella needs to be dealt with. Well Edward you have our word, we will help with your animal problem" Aro says grinning like a mad man.

He dismisses me with a wave of his hands while he turns to converse with his brothers. Those idiots don't know how to rule and they don't deserve their titles, soon enough this castle will be mine. Edward always has a plan. Edward always gets what Edward wants.

Soon enough Bella, I'll have you dead soon enough. Enough my mate while you can.

 **A/N: I was half asleep writing this chapter so it's probably not my best work and riddled with mistakes. I'll do better next time but work has been kicking my ass wickedly.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer: I only own this story nothing more.**

 **BPOV**

It's been three weeks since Rose and I found out about her pregnancy. Everyone was excitedly and also slightly worried. This was new for them even for me; a female vampire has never before fallen pregnant so this is new territory for Carlisle. A human pregnancy last for nine months, but Rose is no human, a Werecat's pregnancy can last for 3 to 3 and a half months, once again Rose is not a Werecat.

Her belly has become slightly rounded, the pregnancy might not last long, Carlisle thinks that she might have the same gestation period of my feline half since the babies will no doubt be part cat.

My mate has been glowing nowadays, pregnancy becomes her. I don't believe she has ever been this happy and according the Cullen's that just might be true but I am happy she's happy.

Edward has not been back since he stormed out of the house when Rose and I returned from the cabin. He is unaware of the pregnancy and for that I am grateful, he maybe a Cullen but I don't trust him, there is something off about him. Although I am happy he is not here I can't help but be worried about his absence. I have a nagging feeling that something is being planned; something is being set into motion. I don't know if I'm being paranoid because my mate is with child or because something was definitely wrong.

 **LINE BREAK**

Rose has now started to show she's over a month pregnant and people are starting to get suspicious. We'll need to move soon, they say that their cousins in Alaska have plenty of room to house us all and most important there are no humans around those parts.

I'm spending the day with Charlie; I've been sort of neglecting him these past few months. We decided to go fishing, I don't see the appeal but he loves it.

"Remember the Cullens?" I ask lazing about in the boat my fishing rod beside me, the line still in the water.

"Yeah, nice family, they keep to themselves mostly." He answers, turning away from the water to look at me.

"They are vampires" I said nonchalantly. My father looks at me with wide eyes his mouth hanging open. "And the blonde one, Rosalie, I got her pregnant," this jerks him from his state of shock.

"Pregnant Bella, you got a vampire pregnant! Are you insane? What did I tell you about using protection? No glove no love. I can't believe the Cullens' are vampires. And Carlisle is a doctor. How does that even work? OH MY GOD WE HAVE A VAMPIRE WORKING IN OUR HOSPITAL!" Charlie says freaking out.

"Calm down poppa, they don't drink from humans, they feed from animals" I say trying to calm him down. When he finally calmed he looked at me silently for quite a while. He sighs turning back to stare out at the water.

"My little girl's growing up. Your gonna be a mom kiddo not only that but your girlfriend are vampires. Wow talk about surreal." He says chuckling softly.

"Yeah I know. We'll have to move soon though dad" I tell him sadly.

"Why?" he asks confused.

"Her pregnancy isn't going to last long. People will figure out something is up" I explain to him reeling in my line, giving up on catching anything today.

"I can't just up and quit Bells" Charlie says following my lead and taking in his line.

"I'm not asking you to dad. You'll stay here. The Cullens and I have things under control" I tell him looking everywhere but him.

"But I just got you back Bells" he says softly. I could feel the sadness rolling off of him in waves.

"You're losing me poppa, I'm still going to be your little kitty cat" I told him teasingly using the name he use to call me when I was still a cub. "I'll call and visit after the baby's born, you'll get to meet your grandbaby."

He chuckled softly discreetly wiping away a stray tear that had escaped. Taking a deep breath he started the motor heading back to shore.

"You better" Charlie mumbles.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Have you told your mother about the baby?" Charlie asks settling in the couch after we reached home.

"No. and I don't planning on telling her, I don't her anywhere near my child" I sneered thinking about Renee.

"What happened between you two? When you asked to come live with me you seemed all too eager to leave and she seemed even more so in getting rid of you" Charlie asks opening his second beer.

"Let's just say she wasn't please with me about not being more normal. Apparently she thought I was going fix my birth defect that has been hanging between my legs." I tell him swallowing harshly trying to keep my tears at bay. All the terrible things she said and did to me flashing through my mind.

"What did she do to you Bella?" Charlie asks shaking with barely hiding fury at the grimace on my face at my memories of Renee

"Leave it be poppa. What's done is done. I'm over it and you best not go talking to Renee about this" I tell him seriously leaving no room for argument.

He leaned back into the couch grumbling about being ordered about by his daughter.

I spent the rest of the evening with Charlie talking about the Cullen's, my impending motherhood, baseball and the upcoming Football Pre-season and being the devoted New England Patriots that we are we agreed about the unfairness of Tom Brady's punishment. By the end of the night Charlie was delightfully buzzed and blabbering on about someone named Sue.

"Her husband died about a year ago, she's been so lonely. You know Harry right, he was my best friend. Anyways she beautiful, she has two kids Leah and Seth, good kids. I think I'm too old to date, especially my dead friends wife. Od god I'm such an asshole thinking about her like that when my BEST friend is rotting, but she's SO beautiful. I'm sleepy. I love you bells"

I took him up to him room and tucked him in. Locking up the house I shifted and ran to my mates house. I haven't seen her since yesterday and I was craving her presence.

 **No POV**

Somewhere deep in the Amazon three women and a lone male gathered together discussing the news that was just delivered to them before running towards a cave that housed their leader.

"Mistress we've just got word that one of the Cullen's that goes by Edward has asked for the Volturi's aid in killing a Werecat that goes by Isabella Swan" One of the women told their leader.

A light purr sounded from the dark cave stepping out of the dark and into the light at the cave's mouth bright red eyes looked with those of her coven mates.

"I belive it is time for me to come out of hiding don't you think? Its seems to be the perfect time to be introduced to my darling niece and reunite with my husband" She says with a dangerous smirk dancing on her lips.

"This Werecat is your niece Mistress?" The only male of the coven asks.

"Yes. As you all know I am from the founding families that were cursed by the Gods. What your don't know is that I had a brother and a sister. Our parents gave birth to three of the major species of the supernaturals. My brother the Lycan; my sister the Werecat; and I the Vampire. My younger brother who was born with the same powers as I, had our sister and her mate killed after years of being on then run."

They listened to her story with rapt attention.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 12_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have.

UNKNOWN POV

 _"Yes. As you all know I am from the founding families that were cursed by the Gods. What you don't know is that I had a brother and sister. Our parents gave birth to three of the major species of the supernaturals. My brother the Lycan, my sister the Werecat, and there was me, the Vampire. My youngest brother who was later born with the same powers as I, had our sister and her mate killed after years of being on the run."_

 _They listened to her story with rapt attention._

"Many years after our birth more supernatural races started to emerge from the depths. My sister who was older than and was born a Werecat unlike my brothers and I, fell in love with a Fae and this angered my younger brother for he hated the Fae because of the power they possessed, things changed for the worst when my sister and her mate announced that they were with child, all hell broke loose. Over the years before my brother hunted humans for sport and one human in particular he took a sick likening to. For a monster he had amazing control of his bloodlust, he drank from her but not to the point of death he then allowed his venom to flow through her blood stream, he wanted to see her suffer. For three days her screams were heard until on the third day she finally died and then something happened that he didn't expect, she woke up a Vampire eyes as red as blood, she attacked him in her new born rage and tore him apart then fled. Then later when he found out he could make beings just like him he started to plot. For centuries he created new Vampires and his creations created more until he had a sizeable army and attacked the Werecats, Lycans and Faes. The Vampires outnumbered them and killed every Fae, Werecat and Lycan in site, some escaped and were hunted through the years to extinction. My sister's mate kept their cub in stasis and entrusted her to an unlikely ally a vampire, my mate, he hid her with a clan of nomads to hide her from the Volturi. My brother had crowned himself king of the vampires and built his kingdom in what is now called Volterra, Italy. I do not know what became of my other brother." she finished her story

They looked at her in shock not believing what they had learnt of their mistress.

"You are the sister of Aro Volturi, which would mean..." one of the four said trailing of at the end in disbelief.

"You are correct in your assumption; I'm the formerly dead queen, Didyme Volturi."

Silence stretched on after she finished explaining. Didyme watched in silence as the vampires before her slowly processed the information.

The lone male got down on one knee and bowed his head in reverence. "Your Grace." The others not shortly following suit.

"Nahuel, Huilen, Zafrina and Senna you like family to me. I am still the same no need to bow" Didyme tells them motioning for them to stand. "We must find Kachiri and leave."

"Where are we going Mistress?" Huilen asks following the not so dead queen.

"We are going to North America, I think it's time my niece finally met her aunt. Plus there's a war coming and I plan on being the one to separate my brother's head from his body. Aro will die buy my hands."

LINE BREAK

Epov

Everything is falling into place soon I will have what I so truly deserve, that bitch will be dead along with my former family and all will be right with the world.

LINE BREAK

A/N: kinda short and sure if it's any good. Well just let me know!. And so sorry for the delay.


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

We have finally reached to Alaska, due to Rose's unpredictable pregnancy we decided to drive instead of fly. I sent Charlie a quick text to let him know that I arrived safely to stop him from worrying, you would think because of my inhuman strength and speed he wouldn't worry. When we drove up to the Denali's home I was expecting something like what the Cullen's use to live in but instead the house was more of and well developed cabin but beautiful nonetheless. Stepping out of the car the Denali coven came out to greet us, among the group of five was three blonde women who looked like they when made by Aphrodite herself, the other two looked Latin in heritage and seemed to be mated. The tallest blonde stepped forward, obviously the coven leader.

"My, my, don't you smell deliciously edible." The blonde purrs looking me up and down smirking.

Rose crouches in front of me growling. "Back off Succubitch." she snarls.

"Temper, temper little Rose, name calling is unbecoming of lady." The blonde says to Rose not fazed by her possessive display.

"Tanya don't tease our lil' Rose, you know how she gets all riled up easily." Blonde number two says.

"Irina's right, it would not be wise to poke this bear especially now." Carlisle speaks up stepping closer to a now revealed Tanya. "Thank you for accommodating us."

"It is no problem my dear cousin, we are family after all." she says cheekily.

"You never change do you?" Esme asks with a warm smile.

"Enough chitchat, introductions need to be made." the only remaining unnamed blonde said staring directly into my eyes.

"Yes well let us head inside it seems I am being a bad hostess." Tanya says making her way back into the cabin like home. We got our stuff and followed the Denali's into their home.

The Cullen's made their way upstairs obviously fully acquainted with the house. Rose stopped at the first door on the right and opened it "we're in here" she says stepping into the room.

I placed our bags down and flopped down on the large bed that was situated in the middle of the room.

"Do we have to go back down there, those blonde's look at me like a piece of meat, not that I mind cause I love the ego boost, but you get riled up so easily and I hate seeing you upset." I say looking up the ceiling.

"Its fine, I forgot how they usually are, I swear these hormones are messing with me something fierce" she says holding her hand out for me to take. "Come on, let's go meet my cousins."

"Ahh I see our favorite cousin and our unknown stranger has finally decided to grace us with their presence." The unnamed blonde said from her spot on the couch.

"Piss off Kate, we needed privacy." Rose says revealing the name of the remaining blonde and pulling me to the couch containing the Cullen's opposite the Denali's.

"Since I can see you are all dying to know who I am, pun intended, my name Isabella Marie Romanov Swan mate to the pretty little blonde over here." I say letting my Italian accent caress the words.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Isabella." Tanya says letting my name roll of her tongue. "My name is Tanya, on my right is Kate and on my left is Irina and the lovely couple beside us is Carmen and Eleazar."

"I'm Emmett." Emmett says loudly smiling widely.

"We didn't care before and sure don't care meat head." Kate says sticking out her tongue at him.

"I'm curious about you Isabella, you don't smell human but you have a heartbeat and since you smell like heaven on earth I'm positive you're not one of those mutts that have always been bothering our cousin. So what are you my dear Isabella?" Irina says her golden eyes boring into my eyes.

"Those mutts smell like wet garbage because they are mongrels and no I am not a wolf shifter." I say with a sneer remembering those temperamental mutts. "I am a mixture of two ancient breeds and the only one of my kind; I'm half Fae half Werecat."

The Denali's sat there in silence not sure if they should believe what the brunette just told them. Eleazar looks intently at Bella extending is senses, gasping he almost felt his undead heart beat in his cold chest.

"What is it my Love?" Carmen asked her mate worryingly.

"Extend your senses and focus them on Isabella."

The Denali's proceeded to follow his instruction and unleash their senses in Bella's direction. The reaction was instantaneous; they could feel the power rolling off of a Bella in waves. Tanya feels herself drawn to the brunette her hands itching to touch her, she starts to wish she never followed what Eleazar said. The power emanating from the brunette has her underwear soaked.

The scent makes its way over to Bella who growls along with Rosalie both for different reasons. Hearing this Tanya gets up and makes a mad dash outside and heads into the woods. Bella stands to chase after but could not leave her pregnant mate unattended. Everyone in the living room stare at Bella in confusion not really sure what had just happened.

Bella stands with her body tense facing away from everybody her fingers twitching ever so slightly.

"Isabella." Rose calls softly but she fails to respond. "Look at me please my love." She pleads. Bella slowly turns to face them, they could see her fangs out and her eyes glowing purple.

"I don't know what's happening but for some reason I felt like chasing after her, actually I still have that feeling. I'm so confused Rose" she says distraught for thinking about chasing after another woman when her mate was right there.

Silence stretched on for some time no one uttering a word or moving an inch. "Well not even a day and there's already drama, man you Cullen's sure know to make a visit exciting" Kate says to no one in particular.

Emmett's booming laughter could be heard throughout the house as the tension finally melts.

"So I'm hungry." Rose says a small pout on her face.

"Don't you worry dear I brought groceries with us, I go whip something up for you quickly." Esme says making her way into the Denali's kitchen.

"I just love her so much, she's always so nice to me" Rose says tears running down her cheek. She has become quite emotional since the pregnancy. At least she not pissed off for some unknown reason. Tears of joy, I can tell you are a way easier mood to deal with than the other emotions. I wonder how long the good mood is going to last

"Why aren't you paying any attention to me?!"

I spoke too soon.

Sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

The bitch has yet to pay for brainwashing my family and taking what is mine. Rosalie was turned for me it doesn't matter that I feel have no desire to be with her, she should be glad a powerful vampire like myself has any interest in her. Since complaining to the Volturi they have yet to make a move they just sit there talking amongst themselves, I know Aro is worried though, his thoughts have been on the creature that is with my family, Caius as always is bloodthirsty wanting to tear it apart but Marcus is blank.

I make my way to the throne room to speak with the kings. To the bloody guards won't allow me entrance.

"Let me through this instance, I need to speak to the kings. We have important business to deal with." I say to the male guard.

"He has no authority to let you in. I on the other hand do, but you seem intent to ignore my presence and I feel less inclined to let an asshole like you through unless expressly told to by the kings themselves." The female guard says a smirk on her lips.

How dare she talk to me like that, how dare the little bitch even address me without reason. This is why women should not be put into a place of power they tend to forget their inferiority.

"You need to let me through darling or their will be problems and I would hate to hurt a pretty little thing like you but you've seem to forget your place." I say sweetly grabbing her by the neck. The male guard attempted to intervene but she told him to stop. I smirk as I feel her relax into my grip.

I let her go smirking, she smarter than he looks it seems, as I stepped pass her I feel someone grab me in the back of my neck before I even had time to retaliate I find myself in the wall across the hall missing an arm.

The door open and Aro stood looking at the scene.

"Aww our young Cullen I see you have met Corin, quite feisty isn't she?" Aro said gleefully. Sometimes I wish I could kill him and his brothers here and now but I need him to further my agenda, pity.

"Yes she's a delightfully woman" I sneer at her while putting my arm in its proper place, on my body."

"Come, come let's not dally, we have much to discuss Edward" Aro says with a sick smile.

Finally, my time will come.

 **ARO POV**

This fledging is so easy, his arrogance knows no bounds. He will be easy to dispose of after we have dealt with his family, as much as he would be a great assest the the guard the risks ge poses are too great. The clairvoyant I want though she will join if she wants her mate to live.

I just love it when a plan just comes together.

Watch out Olympic Coven your day of reckoning is upon you.

 **MARCUS POV**

 _Just a teaspoon of sugar helps the medicine go down_

 _The medicine go down, the medicine go down_

 _Just a teaspoon of sugar helps the medicine go down_

 _In the most delightful way…._

I wonder how long it will take the boy to giving on reading my mind?

Poor lad had such promise, such a shame he will die at her hands.

I think later I will watch Mary Poppins again, such a delightful movie.

 **CIAUS POV**

Can't we just get this over with, we should have killed those pests years ago.

Oh to watch them burn.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Tanya's POV**

Oh for Freya's sake what is happening to me, that damn cat is fucking with me. I swear on Odin's left testicle I'm going to fucking neuter that dangerously sexy feline, damn those kissable lips and that sexy swagger. I halted my pacing in the middle of the Alaskan forest realising my train of thought. Oh god Tanya you really are a slut to be lusting after someone who is mated and has a child on the way. Composure Tanya, you are a Coven leader you need to start acting like it. I took a somewhat steadying breath and make my way back to the house.

 **BPOV**

I could hear Tanya approaching the house, I feel her presence slowly inching it's way to the house. I looked down at my sleeping mate who had falling asleep not too long ago. When she entered the house her scent quickly made its way through house. I'm in trouble and I'm not sure if I'm fully prepared for what thus all means. I just need to get myself under control before thus all comes to head.

 **TANYA' POV**

When I finally made it home the living room was almost empty, Irina and Kate being the only ones there.

"Are you alright Tanya" Kate asked

"I am fine Katarina just needed some air" I replied making my to one of the unoccupied couches.

"One, when who call Kate Katarina you're never fine and two, your a vampire you don't need air" Irina said looking at me intently.

I sighed not knowing how to explain myself or even what I should be saying to explain myself. I am way out of my depth and near drowning in these unfamiliar feelings that seems intent on keep me in a constant state of uncertainty.

"I don't know what is happening to me, I just needed to get away for a bit." I told them honestly.

"Well Rose and her Kitty are upstairs, it seems pregnancy makes one sleep quite alot" Kate said "The rest of the Cullens are about"

"Well I-"

"Sorry to interrupt to I just had the strangest conversation in my life" Eleazar said making his way downstairs from his study.

"What is it Eleazar?" Tanya asked standing up.

"It was the Amazonian Coven apparently they just learnt how to use the commutation box. They called to inform us that they along with their Mistress will be visiting us in a couple of weeks" Eleazar responded looking at bit confused with the information he was relaying.

"When since did the Amazonias have a Mistress?" Irina asked

"More importantly, what does she want with us?"

 **Didyme's POV**

I'm coming Isabella. Auntie's coming.

Get ready my love the revolution is coming.


	15. Author's Note

I am so sorry guys for not updating, but I'm a bit stuck at the moment. When I started this story i had the beginning the middle and the end figured out, now it's the events leading up to those points that are giving me a hard time. If anybody could give a little it would be greatly appreciated, I really want to finish this fic. I hate reading a fic and getting into it only for it to not have a ending, so I'm nnot gonna do that to you. I will finish this fic, but with help progress will be a little slow.

Anybody interested in helping out just pm me.

Sorry if you thought it was an update, don't worry I hate me too.

 ** _Peace_**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight does not bleong to me blah blah blah so on and so forth and all that good stuff.**

 **A/N: Helommy lovelies I back and hopefully pat my writer's block. here's a new chapter, how you like it.**

 **BPOV**

It has been a day since arriving at the Denali's and things have been awkward. Tanya refuses to be in my presence and Rose reduses to let me out of hers. Do not get me wrong I love spending time with my mate but it would be so much easier on me if she decided between if she wanted me to stay as far away from Tanya as possible or try to comfort Tanya who seem to be drawing into herself as according to her sisters. The flipping between to two is giving me whiplash.

Irina informed us about an impromptu visit from the Amazon Coven who not only figured out hiw ro use a phone and leaving their home but apparently had a "Mistress." The Amazon Coven consists of Zafina, who is the coven leader, Senna, Kachiri, Huilen and Nahuel. This Mistress of theirs was unknown to both the Denalis and the Cullens. The others are filled with trepidation about the visit but I am for some reason totally at ease.

"Bella your kid is a pain in my ass" Rose grunts on the bed beside me.

"And what pray tell has my child done now to be warranted such a title?" I ask rolling on my side facing her.

Pregnancy has somehow enhanced her already otherworldly beauty. "I am once again starving to death Bella, to death, and I only ate 10 minutes ago." She grumps, "It's like this child is trying ti make me look like a baby whale, there is no such thing as a fat Vampire Bella, I swear if i was not already in love with this demon spawn currently using my womb as their personal penthouse suite I would be pissed."

This is not the first time she has ranted about this and I am sure this will not be the last. It seems pregnancy makes Rose really chatty.

"Well I apologize on behave of my spawn my love, come let me see if i can get you fed" I tell her as i help her from the bed. "For the record, I think you would be the most sexy baby what in existence."

 **RPOV**

Ifeel i should be offended that she just called me a baby whale but she did say I was sexy so I guess that makes it even. Hmm, I wonder if, never mind of course she did, Esme always cooks. The question is, what did she cook?

I feel a bit put out that Tanya has avoided our presence since after we arrived and was introduced to Bella. For the life of me i don't understand what's happening, apart of me is happy she's staying away but another part is a bit heartbroken about it. I just know whatever it is it will have to wait because I'm starving. I swear the kid is a leech.

hehehe. Leech. No pun intended. God I'm funny.

 **DIDYME'S POV**

Planes have come a long way since I was last in civilization. I can feel the anxiety bubbling within me. At long last I will be reunited with my niece and my mate. I wonder how Marcus has been, my heart aches every day I go without him near me. He should have heeded my advice and ran away with me, but I understood that he couldn't leave Aro and that little cunt Cauis alone to rule. The world world have been in ruins.

I have never seen the Amazons so uncomfortable as they are now, with the need to blend in they are all in modern clothing, shoes and shades. The look around the planes interior in wonder and a hit of fear.

I laugh silently at the look on their faces as the planes took off in the air.

Soon my dear, soon.

 **MARCUS'S POV**

I will see you soon my love. We shall never part again.


End file.
